


Más grande.

by Twin_Fantasy



Category: CNCO (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 24 pages of sex i can't believe myself, Awkward Boners, Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frottage, Joel speaking spanglish, Language Barrier, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Unexpected Sex, also happy 18 birthday erick, enjoy it... it took a lot of effort to finish this, so basically erick has a big d and they end up having sex, well... a ridiculous plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: Los tres mayores de la banda entran a la habitación en un momento demasiado inoportuno, sólo para descubrir que Erick no es el más pequeño en todos los sentidos. Por supuesto, Joel no piensa quedarse atrás y quiere saberlo por sí mismo./ o, donde Joel insiste de la mejor manera para poder ver el miembro de Erick y las cosas… bueno, terminan bien, pues.(Especial//FELIZ LEGALIDAD, ERICK)





	Más grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos. Esto es ficción y el objetivo es meramente recreativo.
> 
> Como advertencia:  
> 1) Esto fue escrito a principios de 2017, por lo que en esta ficción Joel aún tiene el nivel de español que tenía en ese momento, aunque se conservan las edades actuales de Erick y Joel (18 y 19 años)  
> 2) Este escrito es mi primer prueba con las interjecciones y expresiones escritas, ya que suelo preferir describirlas que escribirlas explicitamente. Espero con el alma que haya salido bien :D

_La manera en que Joel había entrado corriendo a la habitación en ese momento se debía más a la apuración de haber esquivado un sermón mañanero de Renato que a los gritos con los que sus compañeros de banda llevaban casi diez minutos llamándole._

_Ni le sorprendía ese hecho, ni esperaba ver algo realmente extraño: era común encontrar a los cinco juntos en el hotel, organizando juegos o simplemente molestando en la habitación que él y Erick compartían, por costumbre desde que aún eran los únicos menores de edad. Las risas que había escuchado desde afuera y el desorden que había encontrado al interior, sin embargo, le indicaban distinto._

_Dentro de su dormitorio, los dos mayores de la banda se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la cama de Erick, mientras que este último, por alguna razón, permanecía oculto entre las sobrecamas, intentando envolverse con estas lo más posible._

_—… Eh, ¿Por qué Erick está así?_

_—¡Joel, ven, ven! —Le llamaba Richard entre sus carcajadas._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Man, ¡¿Has visto el palo de Erick?!_

_—¿Cómo ‘‘palo’’? ¿Qué, qué es eso?_

_No podían evitar reír. En ocasiones, esa aún perceptible dificultad para el idioma del mexicano era más motivo de gracia que las propias situaciones._

_—¡Mira, que si le dicen algo yo mismo los ahorco! —Advertía Erick._

_—¿Qué significa?_

_—¡No le digan!_

_—Bueno, es la pieza, la mazorca, el campeón… —Decía Christopher._

_—¡Christopher, que no le…!_

_—La daga, el bicho, pues —Agregaba Zabdiel._

_—No, no, no entiendo._

_—¡Pues no le expliquen!_

_—We’re talking about his dick, man —El rostro de Joel había pasado rápidamente de emoción a confusión y emoción una vez más ante la aclaración de Richard._

_—¡Ah, ya… ay, no! ¿Por qué?_

_—Hombre, es que tiene la más grande que hayas visto, te juro._

_—¡No es broma, es en serio! —Decía Christopher desde un costado de la cama, en donde Erick ya se había sonrojado a causa de la mirada que su compañero de cuarto le había dirigido— ¡Mira, ven, que sigue grande…!_

_—_ _¡Oh por Dios... ¡A ver!_

_Los otros no podían mas que reír ante la reacción de Joel, qu_ _e pronto se abalanzaba_ _a donde el puertorriqueño aún trataba de sacar a su compañero de entre el cobertor. Erick no cedía, y al contrario de lo que n_ _ormalmente_ _hubiese pasado, tampoco estaba riendo: sus mejillas se enrojecían y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar al par que ahora le molestaba en conjunto._

_Y vaya, que tener a Joel sobre él y realizando tanto movimiento tampoco le era de ayuda para que aquello bajase, sino todo lo contrario. Cuánto maldecía entonces haber usado esos pants holgados en lugar de algunos ajustados que al menos le ayudasen a oprimir un poco._

_—¡Vamos, Erickin! ¡Qué importa!_

_—¡Déjenme en paz!_

_—Hey, Erick…—Decía el mayor de los tres, casi como una burla— Ya lo vimos todos, ¿Por qué no le muestras a Joel?_

_—¡Basta! ¡No quiero!_

_—¡Loco, pero si deberías estar orgulloso! —Agregó_ _Richard, aumentando la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro del más pequeño de la banda— ¡Ni Zabdiel siendo más alto puede tener ese título!_

_—¡No, ni yo puedo!_

_—Erick, por favor, yo no he visto…_

_—¡Ya, Joel! ¡No voy a enseñarte… eso! ¡A nadie, ya salgan de aquí!_

_—¡Quítate la cobija de ahí y sácanos! —Rió el mayor de los cinco._

_—¡Está bueno, ya! ¡Ya, largo!_

_—Ah, pero Joel no ha visto —Insistió._

_—Joel no ha visto. Sólo para que vea —Apoyó el más alto._

_—Ya, déjame ver, vamos…_

_—¡Oye pero qué ladilla! ¡Los cuatro! —Contestó Erick, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada._

_—Bueno, pero es que tú eres un sobresaliente, hermano._

_—¡Qué más quisiéramos los demás!_

_—En especial tú, Christopher —Zabdiel sólo había susurrado la frase lo suficientemente alto para que en unos segundos el nombrado le mirase mal_ _y comenzar la_ _pequeña lucha en el piso— ¡Ay, Chris, no! ¡Era una broma, era broma!_

_Esa_ _bromista_ _pelea_ _había distraído l_ _o suficiente a Joel para que el chico debajo de él lograse envolverse de nuevo como un bebé en el cobertor blanco, sólo dejando ver su nariz y ojos hacia los otros._

_—¡Ya, ahora sí! —Pronunció con la boca cubierta— ¡Nadie va a ver nada y eso es todo!_

_—¡Ay, pero que cobarde, man! —Habló Zabdiel— Qué va a costarte, si todos somos hombres igual._

_—Sí, pero yo nunca les he pedido que me enseñen eso —Excusó, causando la risa de los demás._

_—Ah, bueno, bueno —Dijo Christopher— Si querías ver sólo tenías que decirlo, hombre._

_—¡No, ni loco! ¡Gracias, guárdenselo para otra gente, adiós!_

_—¿Nos estás sacando, maleducado?_

_—¡Sí, desde hace mucho! ¡Es mi cuarto!_

_—Ah, pero también de Joel, ¿Verdad?_

_—¡Já! ¡Sí! ¡A mí no me puedes sacar!_

_—¡Ustedes fuera, ya! Contigo no tengo opción —Señaló al mexicano— pero ustedes, ¡_ _F_ _uera!_

_—Bueno, si tanto nos quieres lejos… —Comentó Richard, tomando su teléfono de la silla— De todos modos, ya lo vimos, ah. Deberías agradecer que te lo reconocemos, loco._

_—Sí, eso. Vamos a irnos, —Apuntó Christopher— pero de Joel no te salvas._

_—Joel no molesta, como ustedes tres. Son como niños…_

_—¡Ah, quédate con tu Joel entonces! —Respondía Richard con un resentimiento bromista, para hablar luego directamente al mencionado— No lo dejes en paz._

_—¡Yes, sir! –Exclamó con un saludo militar._

_Mientras los tres mayores salían de la habitación, el par restante contemplaba_ _su marcha. La puerta cerrada había sido apenas la señal para que ambos finalmente se mirasen a los ojos: al fin y al cabo, Joel seguía con ambas piernas y brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Erick envuelto en el cubrecama, lo cual dejaba a sus rostros a una cercana distancia. Suficiente para ser notable a ambos._

_—Entonces ¿Vas a bajarte_ _o..._ _?_

_—No — Respondió con una sonrisa—  Yo también quiero ver eso._

_—¡¿Es en serio, Joel?!_

_—¡Come on, man! —Decía mientras el otro se cubría la cara de nuevo— ¡Erick! ¡Deja de ser un taco, déjame ver!_

_—¡No! ¿Para qué quieres ver eso?_

_—¡Porque todos los demás ya lo vieron! ¿Por qué a ellos sí les mostraste y a mí no?_

_—¡Yo no les mostré! Ellos entraron cuando estaba…_

_Silencio. El menor sentía suficiente incomodidad en todo aquello ya, como para tener que explicar el incidente._

_—¿…Estabas qué?_

_—En eso…_

_—¿Qué es eso?_

_—¡Ay, Joel, no seas…!_

_—Es que no entiendo._

_—En eso, eso._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—¡Ay, Joel, en… en la paja, hombre!_

_—¡Ah! Oh, entonces estabas…_

_—_ _Ya, ya._ _No lo digas de nuevo ¿Sí?_

_—Erick, yo no estoy tratando de molestarte… Like, no es algo malo, está bien._

_—Sí, yo sé que no es malo, sólo que es incómodo._

_—Además, supongo que no es tan raro…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Que no es tan raro, porque cuando ellos entraron entonces tú estabas… ¿Cómo dices… ? You were having a boner, ¿Verdad?_

_—No, no sé, no sé inglés, ¿Qué es eso?_

_—Como… es como, como que tú estabas así –Habló mostrándole su dedo índice para ejemplificar una erección– y cuando está así es más grande que cuando no está así._

_—Bueno, sí, pero tampoco es pequeño –Defendió._

_—Pero no debe ser tan grande, porque tú eres así pequeño._

_—¿Qué dices? Pero eso no tiene que ver. Yo soy flaquito, pero ese no es flaquito._

_—Pero no eres más alto que yo, so…_

_—¿Ah, entonces tú eres más grande también allá abajo?_

_—Bueno, no sé. Es que es como… Así –Erick miraba aún con una ligera expresión de molestia el espacio que Joel le mostraba entre sus índices. Podía identificar su propio tamaño y sabía que definitivamente era más grande que_ _el vacío entre los dedos de Joel_ _._

_—No, no. El mío es más grande._

_—¿Sí?_

_—Sí, sí, claro._

_—Oh, es que no lo he visto..._

_—¡Ah, de nuevo con eso!_

_—¡Erick, por favor! ¡Just once, please!_

_—No, ni siquiera puedo –Excusó– Ni siquiera puedo, ya está normal otra vez._

_—Well, I can help with that…_

_—No entendí–Le miró de nuevo– ¿Qué significa…?_

_Ni siquiera había alcanzado a comprender lo que el mayor había dicho antes de que este ya hubiese arrebatado una esquina del cobertor sobre su cuerpo para así poder adentrarse con él en ese improvisado capullo de manta. No le había descobijado, al contrario; lo que Joel había hecho era envolverse con él dentro de la colcha, y si de por sí tenerle encima era un poco incómodo, ahora lo era más, pues la cercanía de su cuerpo solo le provocaba cosquillas de nuevo._

_Ese tipo de cosquillas que verdaderamente no necesitaba._

_—¡Joel, no!_

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¡Estás muy cerca!_

_—¡Sí, ese es el punto!_

_—¡No me va a ayudar eso!_

_—¡Sí, si te ayuda!_

_Joel Pimentel era un chico que, de no conocer, se mostraba tímido e incluso cohibido en ocasiones_ _._ _Para alguien como Erick, que tenía ya más de un año conviviendo con él, el trato no podía ser más distinto._

_Le conocía tanto y su relación era de tal cercanía que reconocía que entre ellos había otro tipo de constante confusión; una confusión que les hacía terminar siempre en situaciones demasiado cercanas para un par de amigos e incluso al grado de estar a punto de besarle en más de una ocasión. El rostro dulce era sólo presentación con las demás personas, porque la realidad era que el mexicano le tenía ya tanta confianza como para muchas veces ser demasiado juguetón con él o pasar un poco de su espacio personal._

_De acuerdo, la mayor parte del tiempo no le molestaba, le agradaba, sí; lo que no le agradaba era que todo aquello fuese notado e ignorado por su compañero, pues lo que menos quería era mostrar reacciones que quizás no fuesen correspondidas como deseaba, porque sí; lo deseaba. No era tampoco que tuviese miedo cada vez que se acercaba, pero ciertamente, en el momento en que había sentido la palma de Joel acariciar desde atrás su pierna, el sobresalto había sido inevitable. Sabía hacia donde iba y por eso es que su primera reacción era cubrir sus partes privadas con las manos, antes de que el mayor pudiese hacerlo con las suyas._

_—¡¿Loco, pero qué tú haces?! –Exclamó_ _. Ni_ _siquiera tenía idea de_ _cómo reaccionar._

 _—Te dije que iba a ayudarte, ¡V_ _amos, ya_ _somos más grandes! ¡Y_ _somos hombres los dos!_

_—¡Pues sí, exactamente!_

_—¡Ah, Erick, es lo mismo que tengo yo!_

_—Sí, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, ¿Me entiendes?_

_—¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?!_

_—No, no. No es eso, man, es que es raro…_

_—¿De verdad no te gusta que esté cerca? ¿No te gusta que te toque?_

_—Es raro._

_—¿Pero no te gusta?_

_—¡Pues es raro!_

_—¿No te gusta?_

_—¡Que es raro, te digo! ¡Obviamente me gusta, pero es raro porque eres tú!–Habló impulsivamente._

_Había encontrado el modo de girar su cuerpo al decir aquello para que pudiese ver a su compañero de banda a los ojos. Joel no parecía enfadado u ofendido por su respuesta; de hecho, en cuanto había terminado la frase, listo para recibir alguna contestación poco amigable por parte del mayor, este, contrariamente, le había mostrado una sonrisa casi enseguida._

_¿Una sonrisa? ¡¿De qué demonios sonreía, si lo que acababa de d_ _ecirle no_ _tenía_ _nada_ _de agradable?!_

_—¿Y si no fuera yo?_ _¿Y_ _si fuera… como una chica, y te abrazara así?_

_Tan pronto la frase se procesaba en su m_ _ente_ _, los brazos del mayor le habían acercado de frente, y le acercaban tanto que podía perfectamente sentir su cuerpo_ _entero_ _en contacto con el del otro. El poco espacio en el que se encontraban y la fuerza del abrazo que le rodeaba le hacían imposible siquiera alcanzar a moverse, y aunque en él no era tan confortable la situación, al chico de frente sólo parecía divertirle su apuración por zafarse._

_—¡Man, no sé qué le ves de divertido...!_

_—Que realmente sí te gusta._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_—Porque lo estoy sintiendo. En mi pierna._

_Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido tanto que quería poder cubrirse la cara en ese instante, pero el limitado espacio ni siquiera le permitía hacerlo._

_—Bueno, eso es porque todavía no sé había ido por completo ¿Ya? ¿Eso es suficiente?_

_—No –Respondió con una sonrisa._

_—¡Joel!_

_—¡Pero tú dijiste  “no se había ido por completo”, y eso no es todo! ¿O sí?_

_—Claro que no —Defendía._

_—Then show me. What if I… ?_

_La ventaja de ser él quien le rodeaba había sido de mucha ayuda para Joel al momento de colocar el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo, de modo en que ambos quedasen frente a frente y con Erick ocupando en lugar entre sus piernas, que se separaban para darle espacio a su parte inferior._

_Qué más podía suceder: el cubano no hallaba ya manera de ocultar su rostro más que dejándolo junto al cuello del otro. Su sensibilidad en la zona pélvica estaba en un punto tan alto que cualquier roce le era fuerte causante de sensaciones, pero el simple hecho de saber que estaba ahora literalmente oprimiéndose contra el órgano sexual de su compañero; de saber que se encontraba entre sus piernas en esa posición y situación; aquello era suficiente para hacer crecer su problema._

_—¡Joel, está bueno, ya! Esto es mucho._

_—No, no, todavía no._

_—Pero, man, ya está duro, ¡¿Qué más quieres?!_

_—Quiero ver._

_—¡Que no, si ya estás sintiendo!_

_—¡¿Y?!_

_—¿Qué tú dices si mejor, cuando pueda mover los brazos, te golpeo en la cara para que dejes de insistir?_

_—Pues no te dejo mover los brazos._

_—¡Joel!_

_—Yo sí puedo._

_—¡Entonces suéltame!_

_—¡No!_

_—¡No voy a enseñarte eso, ya te dije, y va a bajar más sí sigues con esto!_

_—No va a bajar._

_—¡Sí, y si tú me molestas más, menos vas a…!_

_—¡Ah, Erick! ¡It’s so hard!_

_Le había tomado por sorpresa y comprendía esa frase: conocía el significado y maldecía conocerlo, porque aquellas palabras le habían causado un espasmo que no podía explicar._

_Jamás, jamás antes había escuchado a su compañero gemir, ni por accidente. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado después de cantar juntos casi a diario, pero es que la feminidad y la suavidad en la voz de Joel al hacerlo le habían sorprendido, aunque tenía que admitir que era el sonido más jodidamente sexy que hubiese oído en toda su vida._

_O al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo pensaba y respondía._

_Los ojos verdes completamente abiertos de Erick contrastaban con su rostro rojo como un tomate. Porque claro, que lo que el mayor había dicho y el tono en que lo había pronunciado era con toda la intención y, por supuesto, Joel había sentido y reído inevitablemente al pequeño movimiento que había percibido desde el miembro de su compañero,_ _más que avergonzado ante esa reacción involuntaria._

_—¡Oh por Dios, eso te gustó!_

_—¡No! ¡No, o sea, sí! ¡Bueno, sí –Admitió, ante la risa del más grande– pero fue porque sonaste como chica!_

_—¿Y te gusta que suene como chica? —Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_—¡Joel, ya, déjame salir de aquí!_

_—¿Y ahora sí vas a mostrarme?_

_—¡No!_

_—Entonces tampoco te vas._

_—¡Joel!_

_—¡Erick! ¡Oh, Erick! –Respondía en el mismo tono de antes, para de nuevo juntar su cuerpo con el del otro– ¡_ _A_ _h, it’s so big, Erick, please!_

_—¡Ya, man! –Reclamaba casi en desesperación, tratando de liberarse ante la expresión divertida del otro– ¡Deja de reírte, que si te pasara a ti…!_

_—Por favor, Erick… –Decía apartando un segundo su torso para que el menor pudiese verle a la cara– Es tan grande. Erick… please, fuck me._

_Joel había lamido rápidamente sus propios labios sólo para soltar enseguida una carcajada. Claro, él seguía riendo, pero Erick sólo podía sentir cómo, una vez más, esas pequeñas contracciones recorrían su hombría en reacción al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su compañero._

_Es que parecía tan serio al decirlo que no podía evitarlo. No podía evitarlo y le molestaba el hecho de que el otro se aprovechase para seguir jugando con él._

_—Mira, que te juro que si no me dejas ir pronto… –Trató de sonar amenazante._

_—¿Qué? Respeta a tus mayores, big boy._

_—¡Ya basta!_

_—¡Just show me, Erick! ¡Come on, it’s already hard, ya sentí!_

_—¿Entonces para qué quieres ver?_

_—¡Porque no lo he visto! Y si no me dejas hacerlo…_

_—¿Ahora qué?_

_—Ah, Erick –Decía moviendo su cuerpo bajo el del cubano– Oh, you’re so hot._

_—¡Joel, no me…!_

_—Sí,_ _más grande_ _…_

_—¡Joel!_

_—¡Fuck, Erick, sí!_

_—¡Ya deja de hacer eso!_

_—¡Ah, sí, papi!_

_—¡¿Bueno, qué tú haces, loco?! –Había preguntado casi gritando. Ni siquiera tenía algo qué esconder: ya estaba agitado, alterado y con una erección imposible de ocultar presionándose contra la pelvis de su compañero de banda– ¿Qué de verdad quieres echar palo?_

_No podía adivinar si el mexicano no quería pronunciar una respuesta o no conocía las palabras para una, y él ya no tenía la paciencia de esperarle._

_—¿Ah… ?_

_La confusión en su rostro era real, pero Erick estaba tan molesto y en tal estimulación que no le importaba si el otro comprendía lo que eso significaba o no._

_Le importaba que no iba a dejar que siguiese jugando así con él, o al menos no si sólo lo hacía bromeando._

_—¡Que si no, entonces deja de estar como microondas calentando nada más!_

_—¿Te calenté? –Cuestionaba con una sonrisa._

_—¡¿Bueno, pues qué tú no estás sintiendo?! ¡Si vas a querer dímelo y si no entonces déjame en paz! ¡Tú no me calculas!_

_—Yo te_ _h_ _e dicho que quiero ver eso desde el principio._

_—¡¿Y?!_ _¡¿Qué más?!_

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Qué más?_

_—¿Qué más qué?_

_—¿Qué más quieres?_

_—¿De qué?_

_—¿¡Qué más quieres hacer!?_

_—No entiendo._

_—¡Ay, pero no seas tarado, Joel!_

_Qué le importaba ya, si no era él quien había empezado con las cosas raras._

_En un movimiento rápido, Erick se había inclinado hacía el rostro de su compañero, aun con la poca movilidad que tenía, para poder besar sus labios._

_El latido de su corazón se aceleraba al máximo mientras notaba cuánto Joel estaba tardando en reaccionar, pero en el momento en que este último había abierto ligeramente su boca para dejar pasar a la lengua del menor, el nerviosismo había cedido finalmente. El chico de ojos cafés estaba permitiéndole recorrer el interior de su cavidad y juguetear de manera traviesa con su lengua, a pesar de que aún sentía su cuerpo entero tensarse ante ello._

_La textura de sus labios era justo como todo el tiempo los había observado; como en algún momento, quizás en un sueño, los había imaginado: eran tan suaves como si se tratase de presionar su boca contra un algodón y tan húmedos como la sensación al probar una paleta de caramelo. El s_ _entimiento_ _que transmitía era dulce y eso sólo le hacía querer besarle más profundamente._

_Las piernas que hace un momento le enredaban para inmovilizarle ahora se encontraban solamente presionando levemente sus costados, y las manos que antes le aprisionaban se tornaban en puños apretando la parte posterior de la camiseta del cubano: la situación había cambiado en el hecho de que ahora era el mismo Erick quien ya no quería moverse._

_Para nada deseaba salir de ahí ya. No esperaba una respuesta positiva al atreverse a besarle, pero era una más que grata sorpresa, porque lo estaba disfrutando: el beso de Joel era un placer y no quería apartarse. Quería seguir alternando entre succionar con suavidad el labio superior e inferior de su compañero; quería seguir aprovechando su distracción para observar cómo cerraba los ojos con fuerza; quería seguir sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba y su hombría crecía con tan sólo besarle._

_Quizás era eso lo más agradable que hubiese sentido entre las pocas experiencias sexuales que había tenido en su vida, y el hecho de que se tratase de su compañero de banda, de su amigo, de alguna manera no afectaba demasiado la percepción que tenía al respecto: se sentía bien, eso era un hecho para ambos y no podían ocultarlo, porque entre sus piernas estaba una clara prueba de ello. Además ¿Cómo hacerlo? Quizás los dos habían dejado un momento de lado la cordura y estaban ignorando ese hecho, pero esa impulsividad volvía imposible para ambos detenerse, pues cada vez que Erick intentaba alejarse, las manos del chico que aún le abrazaba le acercaban de nuevo, le sostenían y le juntaban una vez más a sus labios._

_Y para él tampoco era un suplicio. Regresaba a hacerlo con la misma o más energía. No tenía reparo en ladear su cabeza tantas veces fuese necesario para alcanzar aún más en su cavidad y para nada encontraba molestia en el momento en que el otro había elevado su rostro y le había impulsado discretamente abajo._

_—Joel…_

_—¿Hm?_

_—¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_—¿Cómo? —Susurró._

_—¿Quieres que siga con esto? –Habló mirándole un momento de frente, aún con la respiración apresurada_ _._

_—Sí. Sí, sí quiero._

_—¿Me… quieres así? ¿Está bien si soy yo?_

_—Tú sabes que sí… —Respondió, sin poder ocultar notable coloración en sus mejillas, antes de susurrar en la más baja voz— Ya sabías que me gustabas…_

_—_ _T_ _enía que preguntarte —Decía con una pequeña sonrisa—_ _¿Quieres...?_

_—Sí –Dijo juntando sus labios de nuevo rápidamente– me gusta… –Indicó, levantando la cabeza para permitirle el acceso._

_No era tentador, era irresistible. Se había hundido enseguida a lamer aquella zona debajo de su oído sólo para escucharle gemir de nuevo su nombre: le encantaba._

_Y era todo un alivio el hecho de que él mismo le hubiese otorgado el permiso para seguir, porque, aunque no fuese obvio, aún dudaba de si estaban alargando un accidente o llegando a algo que ambos habían buscado. Para él y para prácticamente todo el mundo era evidente que existía una atracción un tanto distinta entre ambos y una tentación constante en la manera en que se relacionaban el uno con el otro. Creía en pensar que sólo hacía falta un momento, porque intuía (o quería creer realmente) que desde hace un tiempo, su compañero de banda también se sentía atraído por él, así fuese por pura curiosidad._

_Además, casi podía afirmar que no era el primer chico en estar con Joel: había escuchado a Renato hablar por teléfono con Ricky, había escuchado las discusiones entre ambos acerca del tema, y había visto también cuánto se esforzaba el puertorriqueño porque el chico no viese sus preferencias como algo negativo, porque no lo era. Por más que no se lo mencionase, ese gusto, ese tacto y esa curiosidad no eran algo malo._

_Y podía aprovechar entonces para demostrárselo él mismo. Porque también quería sacarse de la infinita duda de lo que era tocar su cuerpo y escuchar su voz entre el placer: apenas podía mover los brazos, pero la necesidad de llevar sus palmas al torso del chico de abajo había sido más fuerte que la presión que los mantenía tan cerca. Se había adentrado en su camiseta sintiendo cada músculo a su paso; sintiendo su pecho moverse con la profunda respiración, su piel suave y los escalofríos que recorrían a esta mientras se enterraba ansiosamente en su cuello._

_No es que se viese como dominante de él, porque Erick sabía que su límite estaba en cuanto Joel dejase de gustar de ello, pero sí tenía un fuerte sentido de poder ser quien tomase el control de la situación y de los movimientos, porque el otro se lo estaba permitiendo y porque con sus acciones le indicaba que era eso lo que deseaba. El más alto le sostenía con una mano sobre su nuca, mantenía los ojos cerrados y casi escuchaba su respiración agitada en el oído. Lo sentía: la presión en sus propios bóxers ya era sobrada y sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, a pesar de no querer por nada dejar de escucharle tan cerca. Necesitaba esa sensación, necesitaba sentir su p_ _iel. E_ _xactamente por eso había comenzado, realmente sin intención, a ludir su cuerpo entre las piernas del otro; porque necesitaba de él, y le urgía demostrárselo._

_—¡Ah, Erick! —Exclamaba ante las primeras frisas, causando una sonrisa por parte del menor. Le elevaba el ego el saberse causa de aquella expresión, y podía admitir que amaba las pequeñas quejas que escuchaba salir desde el fondo de la garganta de su compañero cada vez que percibía su hombría sobre la propia— Por favor… por favor, Erick…_

_—¿Hm? —Cuestionaba sin detenerse, observando con orgullo el rostro del otro mientras él mismo intentaba mantener un gesto que reflejase control sobre sí, pese a saber que ansiaba perderlo pronto— ¿Qué cosa?_

_—Yo… me siento muy, me siento, como —Notaba la dificultad que aún tenía para determinadas palabras y no podía evitar ser ahora quien reía, al notar cómo el mayor se complicaba entre encontrar lo que quería decir, controlar su respiración y manejar la sensación que le provocaba el movimiento de Erick contra su entrepierna— Ah, yo... no, no sé cómo se dice, sólo… por favor, ya tócame. Por favor._

_—¿Ahora? —Sonreía._

_Le estaba encontrando demasiado gusto a la situación._

_—Ya, ahora, ahora..._

_—¿Sí? —Apenas había necesitado de hacer un tanto más de espacio entre las cobijas, descender su palma hasta el elástico de los bóxers y halar un poco de ellos para que el chico emitiese otra expresión vocal de su estremecimiento. Estaba comenzando a hacerse adicto a ello._

_—Stop laughing —Suspiraba— Go ahead._

_—¿Stop qué?_

_—Que no te rías y… ¡Erick! —La manera en que el más joven había despojado la ropa interior de sus caderas repentinamente le había tomado totalmente desprevenido, pero su sensibilidad lo captaba aun así._

_Para el mayor, el dejar la presión de la ropa en esa zona era liberador, pero, sobre todo, lo era aún más poder ahora sentir directamente cuando el cubano había juntado su cuerpo de nuevo al suyo. Erick sabía lo que hacía y en busca de qué; sentía el miembro de su compañero pulsar entre su abdomen y el propio, y mientras el otro aún reaccionaba a ello, él ya había comenzado a moverse de nuevo._

_Resultaba. Era obvio que_ _a_ _Erick l_ _e agradaba y quería verlo por si mismo: tenía que apoyar ambas manos a los costados, pero valía la pena hacer ese esfuerzo si con ello podía observar el rostro del chico de abajo. Joel mantenía su pecho descubierto, sosteniendo la camiseta con una mano y manteniendo la otra en la espalda baja del_ _menor_ _, acercándole. Sus ojos parecían querer mirarlo, pero cada vez que aquella satisfacción volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, no podía evitar cerrarlos; no podía evitar externar lo que sentía y esas cada vez más altas expresiones sólo animaban a Erick a continuar_ _lo que hacía_ _._

_El modo en que se estremecía debajo de él era completamente encantador. Su rostro, que solía ver a diario en expresiones dulces y alegres, se mantenía, pero ahora jadeaba por el placer que causaban sus movimientos; por el momento en que la mano del menor había bajado a acariciar su zona pélvica, a recorrer sus caderas y el interior de sus piernas, en la medida de lo que el espacio le permitía hacer. Por supuesto que quería escucharle de nuevo, causarle esa sensación otra vez y, honestamente, le encantaba sentir su piel erizándose bajo su palma, pero no parecía que eso era todo lo que el otro buscaba._

_No lo había pensado hasta que su nombre había sido llamado de nuevo._

_—Erick… —Decía suspirando fuertemente— No voy a poder tanto tiempo…_

_—¿Qué dices?_

_—Quiero ver, por favor. Déjame ver._

_Había dejado de pensar en ello y creía que él también_ _pero, aunque seguía acariciando la entrepierna del mayor, tampoco_ _podía distraerle_ _suficiente para olvidarse de aquello por lo que había empezado_ _todo_ _._

_—Bueno,_ _o_ _bvio –Respondía suspirando._

_—Come on, enséñame ya…_

_—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, eh?_

_—No sé… Richard dijo que era más grande_ _que todos ¿No?_

_La sonrisa orgullosa era inevitable para el cubano._

_—_ _Pues… Qué quieres que te diga._

_—No, no, enséñame. Por favor, Erick, es que no voy a poder tanto tiempo, yo voy a… Ya, ya sabes eso..._

_—¿Vas a venirte? —Le cuestionaba, aprovechando el asentir como respuesta del otro para abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él, comenzando una nueva serie de roces contra su pelvis._

_—¡Erick, no! ¡No, please! —Gemía fuertemente, regresando a ello cada vez que el otro llegaba de nuevo a él— ¡Please!_ _Come on, I just want to see, please. Erick..._

_—¿Y solo ver?_

_—¿Hm?_

_—¿Sólo quieres verlo?_

_—No, no sólo —Apenas le alcanzaba la voz para contestar._

_—¿Entonces?_

_—No, para, I, I can’t answer like this, please…_

_—¿Qué más? –Insistió._

_—No, no —Decía, apenas manteniendo abiertos los ojos— please, just… I can’t even. Please, show me, I want to see_ _, I want to feel you, please…_

_Y lo confirmaba: o él necesitaba aprender más inglés, o Joel necesitaba acostumbrarse al español. Había entendido apenas la mitad de esa frase, o al menos tenía una noción de lo que había dicho, pero no necesitaba más. No era que de repente su vergüenza se hubiese esfumado de la nada; sucedía que Joel no había tenido problema en pedirle que le atendiese, no había tenido reparo en mostrarse con él, y ante ello, e_ _ra_ _estúpido_ _ser_ _tan_ _falto de reciprocidad para con él._

_Sabía que no le costaba entonces tragarse los pocos nervios que rondaban en su pensamiento por terminar con ese lío. De cualquier manera, reconocía que a él también le urgía tratar aquello pronto si no quería que terminase por su propia mano._

_Y se trataba de algo literal, pues tan pronto una mirada de complicidad hubo sido compartida entre ambos, había tomado con suavidad la muñeca del mayor, de aquel brazo que se encontraba en su espalda, para guiarle entre los cuerpos de ambos hasta el interior de sus pants y bóxer_ _._ _Joel casi parecía contener la respiración, observando_ _a_ _donde_ _su palma ahora rodeaba y sentía: sus labios se mantenían ligeramente abiertos a la vista y era comprensible la causa de aquello, pues se encontraba aún en impresión, tanto siendo por la situación y por lo_ _visto_ _. Le había sentido en los recientes momentos teniendo aún la tela de por medio, pero el hecho de poder tocarle era completamente distinto, y a pesar de no pensarlo siquiera, no había podido evitar hacer caso a las ansias fervientes de recorrer la longitud que sostenía._

_El menor no prevenía aquello y había sido una grata inadvertida: la sensación electrizante que recorría su columna ante tal tacto era indescriptible, a pesar de que Joel parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que continuaba haciendo. Aunque reconocía que el movimiento de su mano era poco diestro y falto de experiencia, ninguno de los dos era un experto en lo que hacían y, de cualquier manera, el sentir era fantástico_

_—¿Sigue siendo normal? —Cuestionaba el más joven, con la satisfacción que le causaba la sorpresa del otro y su palma recorriéndole,_

_—Creo que ya no… –Admitió._

_—Te lo dije._

_—¿Cuánto es esto? Like… Eight point-something inches?_

_—No lo sé, dímelo tú —Habló de un modo sugerente, ganándose la mirada de Joel mordiendo suavemente su propio labio. No necesitaba recalcar cuánto le encantaba cada gesto de su compañero, mientras este continuaba con aquel trabajo._

_—Me gusta…_

_—¿En serio?_

_—Sí —Sonreía hacia aquella zona— ellos tenían razón._ _You’re skinny but… this is big…_

_—Te lo dije—Sonrió. Le costaba articular una frase decente pero esperaba llegar más lejos, si es que eso era lo que el otro también buscaba._

_—Me gusta…_ _sí es más grande..._

_En ocasiones sus palabras le resultaban tan estimulantes como sus acciones. Joel lo notaba y era por eso que había necesitado poco para comenzar a ensalivar la palma de su mano, lo suficiente para envolver con ella ahora a ambos miembros. Quizás no había estado en esa situación con_ _otros_ _hombres, pero sí consigo mismo. Y vaya que sabía tratarse a sí mismo._

_El cubano no podía evitar besarle de nuevo mientras su compañero de banda continuaba la acción entre los cuerpos de ambos; era un cumulo de sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado antes, que no encontraban comparación. El deseo de adentrarse más en su boca era tan fuerte como en un principio, esa necesidad de juntarse a su piel regresaba y entendía ahora lo que era el apetito por querer permanecer_ _de_ _alguna manera más cerca de él. De sentirse parte de su ser y de ser aquel que le obligase a perderse en las acciones, como casi había logrado en recientes momentos._

_Porque, al menos por su parte, quizás no iba a poder limitarse tan fácilmente. Definitivamente le volverían loco los espasmos a causa de sentir el sexo de su compañero refregándose contra el suyo; disfrutaba en demasía el calor de este, los pequeños movimientos que las  manos de Joel generaban al presionarles el uno contra el otro e, indiscutiblemente, también encontraba una enorme satisfacción en el humedecimiento que todo aquello causaba entre ambos miembros._

_Percibía lo que todo aquello le provocaba y cada emoción que recorría su cuerpo; los escalofríos le urgían acercarse aún más hacia el cuerpo del mayor y lo hacía. Buscaba su piel bajo la ropa y, tomaba con suavidad_ _los_ _rizados mechones de cabello que caían sobre la cama: los gemidos que el de abajo dejaba salir entre el beso entonces eran lo mejor que hubiese escuchado jamás, y entendía qué los causaba, pues estaba disfrutándolo de la misma manera. Lo notaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo: su tacto, su palma recorriéndole por completo o su piel erizada; era consciente de cómo en ocasiones la sensación era tan fuerte que necesitaba dejar los labios del mayor por la impresión que sus acciones le causaban a nivel corporal._

_Jamás había gustado tanto de estar con alguien de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo y era evidente por lo mucho que le estaba costando controlarse. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poder encontrar la manera de unirse al otro: sabía que podía hacerlo, y en caso de estar de acuerdo debía deshacerse de todo lo que le estorbase._

_Hablaba específicamente de la ropa; por eso había hecho el esfuerzo de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas; para poder utilizar ambas manos en pasearse por los costados del cuerpo del mexicano, palpando con lentitud su fina cintura y la curva formada entre esta y sus caderas. Era ese el sitio en el cual había encontrado el inicio de sus pantalones deportivos._

_Y agradecía demasiado que Joel no hubiese puesto objeción alguna cuando había comenzado a deslizarlos hacia abajo, aprovechando la acción entre las cobijas para iniciar un nuevo camino de besos húmedos sobre su abdomen. El mayor apenas podía controlar lo que expresaba ante ello, apreciando la clara cercanía de aquellos mimos hacia sus zonas más sensibles mientras la tela de los pantalones y bóxers era recorrida hacia la parte más baja de sus piernas. En el momento en que aquellas prendas habían alcanzado sus tobillos, los labios de Erick ya se dedicaban a plantarse en el interior de sus muslos incontables veces, dejando ese agradable rastro de saliva sobre su piel y encontrando cada sitio de esta misma a su paso._

_El más joven tenía una completamente nula experiencia_ _en_ _tales situaciones con hombres, pero sabía que su par no. Lo había notado en el momento en que le había detenido antes de acercar su miembro a aquella zona de nuevo; ni siquiera había pensado antes en la diferencia que había entre tomar una acción de esa clase con un chico y con una chica, pero tenía razón. El rostro de protesta que el de abajo le había dirigido era suficiente para saber que definitivamente había algo previo qué hacer, aunque la idea no se había completado en su mente sino hasta que su dedo medio e índice habían terminado dentro de la boca del chico de ojos cafés._

_Joel acariciaba a estos entre sus labios; su lengua se enredaba en ellos y las succiones no hacían más que causar espasmos al cubano, quien no podía evitar dejar volar su imaginación a preguntarse qué pudiese suceder si esas caricias se dedicasen a distintos sitios de su cuerpo. Su expresión probablemente reflejase una tremenda cara de idiota y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar h_ _ipnotizarse_ _por la sensualidad que los gestos en el rostro de su compañero le regalaban a cada paso del proceso; desde el momento en que había liberado sus dedos, lamiéndoles una última vez_ _y_ _m_ _irándole_ _a los ojos, hasta aquella perfecta manera que tenía de curvear sus cejas, cerrar los ojos y formar entre sus labios la cuarta vocal, mientras gemía al sentir ambos_ _dedos_ _penetrando su cuerpo._

_Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba; era eso o la urgencia de ambos para apresurar la situación les había hecho verlo así, porque en cuanto Joel hubo tomado de nuevo su muñeca para detenerle, luego de las acciones que tanto habían agitado al mexicano, esa espera para proceder le había parecido un flash previo a lo que estaba deseando._

_Su cuerpo le recibía como un cobijo de ensueño; amaba cómo las manos de Joel se enlazaban detrás de su cuello y sus piernas se separaban a la mínima caricia, acogiéndole en ese espacio con ansias. Y vaya que él también le esperaba: quería disfrutar todo el tiempo que pudiese hacerlo, por eso se había entretenido también en observar su rostro mientras aún rozaba su entrada insistentemente. Erick lo veía casi como un juego. Como devolverle el favor que su compañero previamente le había hecho, pues ahora entendía lo placentero que hallaba en observar su desesperación al ser estimulado por alguien más. En su cuerpo reaccionando involuntariamente. En escuchar su voz suplicarle._

_—¡Erick! —Le llamaba, casi convirtiéndose en un grito._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—¡Erick, ya, por favor!_

_—¿Por favor qué?_

_—¡Come on! —Hablaba intentando mirarle a los ojos— just do it already, put it inside…_

_—No sé inglés —Reía ligeramente. Lo había entendido, pero quería insistir._

_—¡Oh, por favor! Por favor… Erick… —Rogaba en desesperación._

_—¿Cómo decías al principio? —Preguntaba con una sonrisa. Quería oír esas palabras de nuevo, pero ahora en serio._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Cuando estabas jugando conmigo._

_—‘‘Jugando’’ —Repetía sonriendo, aún jadeante al hablar— ¿Ahora tú estás jugando?_

_—Pues es mi turno._

_—Entonces juega conmigo—Le llamaba, separando con ambas manos sus propios muslos— Ya, Erick._

_—¿Y las palabras?_

_—_ _Ah,_ _ya... Eres malo. ¿Fu_ _ck me?_

_Por supuesto que el menor entendía esa específica frase, y el deseo por escucharla era tal que no había necesitado más que esas dos palabras antes de dirigir su miembro de nuevo hacia aquella zona, para así comenzar a introducirse en él._

_Sabía identificar que la sonora queja que Joel había emitido ante la acción no tenía nada que ver con molestia; por el contrario, se trataba de una muestra de satisfacción._

_Por su parte, Erick ni siquiera podía tener una reacción cuerda. Estaba completamente perdido por sentir el extremo distal de su hombría envuelto por el calor y la presión de Joel. Jamás había tenido una experiencia similar, ni siquiera consigo mismo: el modo en que las paredes del mayor se ajustaban a él mientras se adentraba en aquel camino le perdían por completo, y le era imposible tener cualquier pensamiento en mente que no fuese la necesidad que estaba consiguiendo por esa específica sensación._

_Retroceder había sido imperioso; era consciente de que sus medidas no era quizás las más comunes, y si algo podía rescatar aún, eso era el sentido común que tenía para evitar lastimar_ _al_ _chico debajo de él, quien parecía agradecerlo con una mirada. Parecía agradecer en esos perfectos pestañeos suyos la consideración que Erick había tenido para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y hacer de los primeros avances tan lentos y agradables como lo necesitaba._

_Porque era una realidad; el miembro del cubano encontraba cierta dificultad en aquel proceso, y aunque para Joel no había sido habitual el recibirle, no era una experiencia desagradable en absoluto. Le ayudaba el hecho de que, finalmente, desde un principio había deseado aquello; desde haberlo siquiera imaginado había notado la curiosidad que tenía de observarle, de tocarle y de sentirle, sumando a la definitiva atracción que ya sentía por Erick._

_Y, con honestidad, realmente gustaba de ello._

_—Erick —Susurraba— Ya puedes hacerlo bien._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Ya puedes hacerlo bien. Me gusta._

_—¿Bien de… quieres que deje de hacerlo lento?_

_—Ajá._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_—Sí... Me gusta sentirte así, pero quiero… Más rápido._

_—¿Así? —Cuestionaba, acomodando su posición en la cama para poder aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas._

_—Sí, sí… —Suspiraba— Ah, sí._

_—¿Bien? —Hablaba juntándose a su cuerpo aún más._

_—¡Ah, Erick! —Le agradaba esa sensación: le agradaba la manera en que el caribeño le hacía sentirse completamente colmado por su miembro cada vez que llegaba y retrocedía en él. Incluso si era demasiado, lo quería. Lo quería así— ¡Así, más!_

_—¿Cómo? —El más joven se controlaba para ensamblar las frases entre los movimientos; aún quería llevarle al límite._

_—Harder._

_—¿What? —Cuestionaba cómicamente._

_—¡Sí lo entiendes! —Decía con dificultad, apretando la sábana entre sus manos—Más fuerte… Erick…_

_—Dímelo._

_—Ah, it’s so big._

_—¿Y se siente bien?_

_—Yeah… Yeah, so, so good…_

_Verle deslizarse en su interior era lo que el mayor disfrutaba más. La sensación que le causaba sentir su hombría era una mezcla entre placer y avidez que apenas podía soportar. Tenía que resistir si deseaba alargar el momento, pero los fuertes estremecimientos que provocaba en su cuerpo no eran de gran ayuda. Quería mostrar insaciabilidad para el chico de ojos_ _claros_ _, quería animarle a seguir, por eso deja_ _b_ _a salir de sus labios gemidos audibles para él; por eso tocaba su cuerpo y gesticulaba cada expresión como si aquello fuese una sesión fotográfica._

_Para Erick, verle así era un deleite. Se esforzaba en no perder el ritmo, llevando su respiración y resistencia física al límite si gracias a ello podía seguir escuchando su voz. No le costaría demasiado, e iba a llegar a su extremo si por ello podría seguir encontrando esas mejillas sonrojadas que le cautivaban, acompañando a su tono suave que recorría la habitación y su dulce mirada observándole con tanta lividez y deseo._

_Y, claro, que para el mayor, la imagen que Erick le mostraba era exactamente la que había imaginado cantidad de veces. Le había visto así de agitado en conciertos, en ensayos, pero siempre había fantaseado con verle justo como ahora le tenía; sus ojos claros opacados por aquellas pupilas dilatadas, esa gota de sudor cayendo al costado de su rostro por el esfuerzo y, sobre todo, la manera con la que se internaba en él, con dureza y agilidad, como si ya fuese un experto en volverle loco._

_Y quizás lo era._

_—¡Ah, fuck, Erick! –Le había interrumpido después de cierto movimiento, sin prohibirle sin embargo el seguir ese vaivén._

_—¿Hm?_

_—¡Eso! ¡Ahí!_

_—¿Esto?_

_—_ _¡Sí, ah_ _!_

_El arquear la espalda ante ello tenía su razón._

_El menor había encontrado con tanta facilidad ese punto en su interior que no podía más que impresionarle y dejarse encantar por ello. Tan pronto esa sensación había recorrido su cuerpo, sus piernas se habían presionado aún más al torso del otro, obligándole a hacer de esa oscilación una intrusión más profunda._

_—¡More, please! ¡Ah, yeah! —Ni siquiera iba a controlarse ya. No le importaba nada más que los espasmos que se adueñaban de sí cada vez que Erick regresaba a rozar ese sitio, y necesitaba de ello._

_—¿Ahí?_

_—¡Yeah, fuck!_ _¡Fuck, Erick!_

_—Dímelo…  –_ _Habla_ _ba agitado en su oído, sintiendo las manos del otro aferrándose a su espalda._

_Las palmas del cubano se habían postrado ya en los hombros de Joel, tomando impulso con estos para penetrarle con más fuerza. Las contracciones en el cuerpo del otro chico le estaban haciendo perder la razón, pues causaban una presión intermitente sobre su miembro, a la vez que este avanzaba y retrocedía en su interior: era adictivo y demasiado grato, del mismo modo que sentir su piel, pues el ruido entre sus cuerpos ya era motivo de menor importancia para ambos; lo que deseaban era más de aquello. Más de lo que juntos sentían gracias a otro._

_El menor percibía esa sensación en su cuerpo, la sensibilidad aumentando y sus músculos  perdiendo el control del movimiento. Sabía qué era eso: lo había sentido antes, claro, y entendía que tenía que llegar a ello, porque detenerse le era imposible ya, y mientras cada segundo se iba su mente se volvía más difusa. Sólo quería tener sus labios una vez más antes terminar._

_—Joel, ya no puedo —Hablaba. Se sentía exhausto, pero a lo que se refería más exactamente era al cosquilleo que se formaba bajo su estómago con cada segundo que pasaba._

_—No, yo…_

_—Joel, mírame –Le llamaba, acercándose a su rostro._

_—Ah, Erick…_

_—Ya, no puedo –Aquella frase había venido un segundo antes de un corto beso en sus labios, ese previo a presionar sus hombros y acometer una última vez en su interior._

_Y era tan perfecto que ni siquiera había podido pensar en algo más. No había tenido la rapidez suficiente para salir de él sin dejar al menos un rastro de su semilla, pero sí para que esta terminase más en el abdomen del mayor que en la cama._

_Y apenas aquel calor hubo llegado a su piel, Joel había aprovechado el espacio formado entre sus cuerpos para llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna, tomando una vez más su hombría junto a la de Erick para ludirles como en un principio había hecho. Era claro que gustaba de aquello y que se encontraba en un momento similar a su par, pues había bastado con un corto periodo de tiempo para que esa cálida humedad cubriese ambos miembros de nuevo, acompañado con la expresión vocal de haber llegado a su límite._

_La respiración de ambos sonaba como si hubiesen corrido durante kilómetros. Erick se había dejado caer suavemente sobre el pecho del otro, no importándole realmente tener cuidado con su camiseta. Finalmente, la ropa de ambos ya no era algo de demasiada importancia._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera podía pensar realmente; era como sentirse demasiado ensoñado para ello, pues su mente aún no podía procesar otra cosa que no fuese la fuerte experiencia por la que acababa de pasar. Su compañero tampoco se miraba demasiado lúcido; al levantar la vista se había encontrado con sus ojos cerrados, aquellas adorables pestañas reposando sobre las mejillas rosadas y combinándose con sus labios aún entreabiertos para mostrarle la imagen perfecta._

_Podría observarle toda la tarde si fuese posible. ¿De dónde había sacado ese pensamiento?_

_—Joel._

_—¿Hm? —Contestaba aún con los ojos cerrados._

_—Eso… ¿Estuvo bien…?_

_—Estuvo muy, muy bien._

_—No, no, digo que, ¿Estuvo bien que hiciéramos eso? —Cuestionaba con cierta preocupación en la voz. No podía evitarlo, realmente había sido lo primero en venirle en la mente._

_—No entiendo —Decía mirándole—¿No querías?_

_—No, no, sí. Claro._

_—Erick…_

_—No, quiero decir que sí quería hacerlo, pero ¿No hay… problema en que hayamos hecho esto?_

_—Pues—Suspiraba— Yo quería hacerlo…_

_—Bueno, yo también._

_—¿Entonces? —Sonreía— ¿Por qué habría problema en eso?_

_Y sí: no había esperado esa respuesta ni la magia con la que le capturaban sus ojos._

_—Tienes razón —Decía, antes de besarle una vez más tanto como había deseado. Claro, sentía un cansancio inimaginable en los músculos de su cuerpo, pero poco de ello había importado al apoyarse de nuevo en sus brazos para poder llegar a sus labios otra vez; a probar esas pequeñas puertas al paraíso que había encontrado en ellos hasta que su aliento no pudiese resistir ausentarse más — Oye…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Tú crees que esta gente nos haya oído?_

_Silencio._

_—¡Sí, sí lo hicimos!_

_Y vaya, que sus rostros al escuchar esa respuesta de la voz de Christopher y las risas provenientes del otro cuarto eran inigualables._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Erick es mayor de edad ya!!!  
> Este escrito estuvo guardado en el fondo de mi drive desde las últimas modificaciones a mitades de 2017. Hubo un problema con los diálogos en las últimas partes porque de verdad no tenía idea de qué poner y todo quedaba mal, tal que preferí olvidarme de esto (que igual era una especie de experimento con las interjecciones), además de que tenía un grandísimo debate ético sobre publicarlo o no por el hecho de que en ese entonces Erick tenía 16 , por lo que elegí mejor abandonarlo ahí. Lo encontré a mitades de este diciembre y al fin pude componerlo un poco y postearlo con la libertad de festejar la legalidad del meco este jaja, de verdad espero que haya quedado bien!  
> Como dije, espero antes de vacaciones rescatar algunos otros viejos escritos, especialmente de fútbol y músicos, y ver si puedo darles una mejor vida, espero que les agraden :D


End file.
